The present invention relates to spot lights and flood lights, and more particularly, to underwater light assemblies for marine applications.
Both manned and remotely piloted deep submersible vehicles are typically equipped with external light assemblies for illuminating adjacent water regions or structures otherwise hidden in the darkness. Such light assemblies must be capable of withstanding extremely high pressures and temperatures slightly below 32 degrees F. They must also be capable of providing a high degree of illumination since there is virtually no light from the surface and visibility is sometimes further impaired by debris. However, such light assemblies must not have undue power consumption since deep submersible vehicles typically operate on battery power.